The Plentiful Summer
by mellatrixchan
Summary: Ezelle has three cousins. Two are good and one is not so nice. She has to figure out how to deal with Orion while keeping the three brother's mother happy so she won't banish her.


Two nine year olds laughed while picking flowers. One was a brunette haired girl named Ezelle Alpha and the other a boy named West Alpha; and although they were not siblings, they were cousins. West had spent every summer with Ezelle's family since he was first born so he and Ezelle had become inseparable. They spent days and nights together either outside or in their rooms. But today was the last day West would be staying at the house and the two of them were making the best of it.

They played Pokémon together and then went outside and played space cowboy which was one of West's favorite games to play because he considered himself a true cowboy. Afterwards, West took Ezelle's hand before hopping into the car and waving goodbye to the girl and the car was pulling away.

It wasn't until after West had left when Ezelle noticed something was wrong.

"Mama, what's wrong? You've gotta sour look on yer face!" said Ezelle worriedly.

"Baby, we gotta talk. It seems that West's mother is expecting."

"Expectin' what mama?"

"A baby, but I talked to your dad's sister and she says that she doesn't want West to come over anymore."

It was six years later when Ezelle finally saw West again. They were having a family reunion and Ezelle was wearing a green dress to that made her eyes look bright and her hair gleam. She hadn't cut it since she last saw West and it had gotten quite long. She was fifteen now and so was West, his brothers Sigma and Orion were nine and six. She was dancing all around the field, letting her hair blow in the wind as she plucked a flower from the ground and put it in her hair. She had been dreaming about this day since he had left that summer night. When she finally spotted him he was laughing at his two brothers punching each other. West had grown taller making Ezelle feel short. He turned his head and when he saw her there was a smile dancing on his lips and he ran and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Let's go to the stream like we used to, okay?" West asked her with a seductive grin.

She gulped as he took her hand and entwined their fingers. She felt like she was in pure bliss when they finally reached the stream away from all the noise where they could be alone, just the two of them. Before she could say anything he pulled her to him and gave her a long kiss, letting it linger until she had to pull away to breathe. Even then though she did not move back away from him, she kept her head pressed into his chest. When they finally parted he dropped to one knee.

"I know it ain't much commin' from me, and I know mother would have my head if she knew but, Ezelle will you marry me?"

Ezelle's heart skipped a beat as she replied yes and they kissed again, this time more passionate. They heard someone yell West's name and identified it at Sigma. She loathed Sigma in that moment but knew it was not his fault; it was the wretched mother of his sending Sigma to find West. West let go of her hand quickly and ran off to join Sig. She passed it off as him not wanting to get in trouble and dropped back walking as slow as possible. When she got back West and his brothers all had left. She felt tears forming in her eyes and tried to wipe them away. It was no use, her heart broke to the fact that West had left without even a goodbye.

Another three years passed and Ezelle and West were now eighteen while Sigma was twelve and Orion nine. They were going over to West's house for dinner because Ezelle's Uncle had invited them. She had started trying to find herself and her sexuality so there was no time to think about West in her life. Tonight was different though. She put on her nicest short dress and put her hair up in a bun. She did her makeup in the car on the way there. When they finally arrived she was looking dazzling, like a million bucks. West opened the car door for her and she stepped out. West had gotten sturdier looking and more like a man than last time she had seen him. He took her hand and led her in, holding the door open and pulling her chair out for her. She had dreamed about meeting a gentleman like this but never expected anyone so chivalrous could exist. She looked around for the mother but saw no sign of her. When she was done eating she excused herself at the same time as West did. He took her to his bedroom and she made herself comfortable by lying on his bed. He closed the door to the bedroom and crawled over her, kissing down her neck while leaving a hickey. She stifled a moan and he started kissing up toward her mouth. She didn't understand what he was doing and questioned it. But somehow, she could not even remember her own name much less think about stopping him. She gave in and before she knew he had her dress down. Everything was wonderful until they heard the doorknob rattle and turn. West's brother Orion walked in, viewing the scene then quickly running out, with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open. Ezelle was in shock and embarrassment washed over her. She pulled herself together and walked out of the room hoping Orion wouldn't tell anyone. Before Ezelle and her mother left, she glanced at Orion and he glared at her with a hatred she could not understand. She turned to Sigma prepared for the same thing and all he did was give her thumbs up. She turned her head quickly, blushing and hurried out the door.

Orion blocked her way out of the door and whispered in her ear.

"You're a disgusting whore. If mother were to know about this you would surely be dead and banished from the entire family. If you don't want that, I suggest you stay the hell away from my brother."

Ezelle gasped and walked out the door quickly avoiding West's gaze the entire time as she passed him, even when he reached out for her. She knew she wouldn't be seeing West any time soon, maybe even never again.

Four years later Ezelle is twenty-two and she is in the city bargaining for an item she wants when she spots Orion. She hides in the shadows until she is behind him and she silently places a dagger to his throat.

"Listen here you little piece of shit. I don't like your attitude and I certainly don't like the perfect little world you have going on inside your head. You stay away from me and never see me again, because if I never see your face again it will be too soon!" Ezelle says pressing it harder against Orion's neck.

"I suggest you keep that dagger away from me. There are people who will collect your skin if I tell them to. Sigma sadly is not one of them. He deserted the academy to go live on some ship on the dock. If you see him tell him I want him to drop dead in a hole." And with that, Orion walked away from her without any emotion on his face whatsoever. She was stunned by his words and let the dagger slip out of her hand. She knew what she had to do. She was about to go find Sigma.

She went at dawn through the fields, snuck past the academy, and made it to the docks by the afternoon. She knew it was Sigma's when she saw a huge old pirate ship. She knew that he always liked to pretend he was a pirate and now he was living his dream. What she did not imagine she would've seen was a girl looking over the side down at her. She had hair the color of gold and it was long like her own but very well taken care of. The girl from what Ezelle could tell had a red, silk dress on. She also could tell the girl had dainty features and very fine porcelain skin. She was more beautiful than anybody she had ever seen before. There was another detail that stuck out about the girl, her bosoms were quite large and Ezelle wondered if they were natural.

"Hiya!" The girl shouted down to her.

She was friendly enough, but most whores were, considering they always wanted to make a dime or two. The girl pulled a lever and opened the ship's door for Ezelle and led her to a well decorated room with a tea set in the middle on a table.

"You must be Sigma's cousin from the South plains. He's told me things about you but never much. I recognized you by those chocolate brown curls."

The girl took a lock of her hair and raised it to her lips. This made Ezelle blush deeply and flinch away.

"What is your name? A-Are you Sigma's prostitute?"

The girl dropped her hair and looked appalled.

"No! Why I am Mellatrix Alpha or Mella. Sigma's wife!"

Ezelle felt ashamed and apologized even though Mella waved it away and said she had nothing to apologize for. Ezelle asked about Sigma and wanted to know where he was to speak with him. Mella shrugged and said he was busy doing something and that he regularly left her alone on the ship to entertain herself while he worked. They sat there chatting with each other until Ezelle knew it was time to take her leave. She excused herself and left, curtsying to Mella while heading for the exit. Ezelle had asked Mella about Orion and West and she replied she had not known Sigma had brothers. This was peculiar to Ezelle and she thought about it all the way home.

When she next saw Orion, West, and Sigma, they were all in the town enjoying a meal. All of them were laughing and Sigma and Orion were both holding Mella's hand. Everything about Orion was completely different like he had changed personalities completely. She knew it had something to do with the girl Mellatrix. Her personality just made you feel warm inside. Hell, even being in the same room as her made you happy. Mella gave off a nice aura. She was pleased with the new results and noticed something else about Mella that was strange. She saw that she had a belly, but not a fat one, a pregnant one. Ezelle's mouth flew open as she ran to tell her partner what she had seen.


End file.
